Da Horrible Harribels!
by Axel Harribel
Summary: Chapter X, the beginning of the end. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 2

The Horrible Harribels' Chapter Two: The First Day

Thanks for the help Ama-Chan, I know now have plans for writing!

I jumped out of my bed and scrambled over to my closet to look for something, something really important. I couldn't find it, I checked under my bed, the bathroom, everywhere! I ran downstairs to the kitchen to see Hana sitting at the table eating some cereal, not sure where Tia was…

"HANA, I CANT FIND IT!"

" Holy crap Axel! You scared the cereal out of me!" she said back.

I explained it to her "I can't find it, I lost it, today of all days…"

"What did you lose?" she asked scooting back, ready for if I yelled the answer.

"My school uniform…" As soon as I said that, I realized I was standing in my boxer shorts.

She pointed to the note on the fridge, it was from Tia: Axel went to get your uniform cleaned, I'll have it back before 7:00. I decided to see how much time before she hopefully would get back…

"6:59…" Obviously Hana saw my mouth open as I was about to yell so she covered her ears. "TIAAAAAAA!" I ran to the door as I heard it open and grabbed my uniform right out of my big sister's hand. "What the hell took so long?" Before she could answer I ran upstairs to my room and put the uniform on.

As soon as I pulled my socks on I heard a loud:

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" I smirked as I realized my sister got what she deserved. I checked myself out in the mirror. White shirt, grey pants, how fun. Maybe I should start from the beginning…

Today is me and Hana's first day of school so I'm basically freaking out. I grabbed my bag, ran downstairs, grabbed a hot pocket, yes we have hot pockets be jealous, grabbed Hana, made her grab her bag, and dragged her out the door.

"Stop. Dragging. Me. GAHHHH!" she yelled.

I pretended not to notice and stopped in front of the bus stop, until Hana crashed into me, and I realized we both crashed into some people. I got up and helped them all up and then I realized we knew who they were. Mai Cifer, Leola Granz, Jerico Kiatcero, Ulquiorra Cifer, and Syazel Granz.

Here's the breakdown: Mai Cifer: Smart, brave, slight lovesi- OUCH! I realized I was about to say lovesick out loud..anyways she's smart, brave, slight lovesick…, and she's really beauty- NEVERMIND. Leola Granz: Bit of ditz. But cute, I think she has a crush on Kiatcero. Ulquiorra Cifer: Basically: Emo. Lets leave it at that. Syazel Granz: Science Nerd, likes to expirement on people, secretly has a fetish for fornification. Jerico Kiatcero: basically Ulquiorra's twin. He is a lot less quiet, he possibly has a crush on Leola. And Hana my little sister, she's pretty smart a little ditzy like Leola, cute though.

"Uh…Hey guys…" They all just glared at me, except for Ulquiorra and Jerico, they seemed lost in thought.

"Morning Axel, little nervous for today?" Mai said managing a smile.

"Morning Axel-kun!" Leola basically yelled into my ear.

"Klutz." Guess who said that, and here's a hint: SCIENCE.

Hana was the first out of the 2 of us to speak: "Hi guys. Whats up?"

They all just shrugged, and then the bus approached.

We all got on, Jerico sat with Leola, Ulquiorra by himself, Hana and Syazel, and Mai and I.

I decided to make a conservation with Mai.

(Me, _Mai.)_

"Whats up?"

"_Nothing…you?"_

"Im good…"

Great conversation right?

The bus finally reached the school as we all stepped out…I saw him…the man in the nightmares…my worst enemy…Aizen…Somehow, Hana, Mai, Jerico, Leola, and I just stared somehow out of the corner of my eye..I saw energy flowing out of us….That's when I saw us all holding katanas…just like the ones in the dream…but something was different…I was holding 2 of them…That's when things got real screwed up…Basically everything around us froze… Aizen looked directly at us and started walking slowly and then I noticed an unsheathed sword in his hand…

"We meet again…my dear _Children…_" I don't why…but as soon as he said _Children _I lost it.

I threw both of my swords up…I jumped up after them and unsheathed them, each blade a different color…one black, one white. That's when things got even more weird…

_Say our names…unleash your energy…_ I looked back at my friends they unsheathed their swords too…and they all seemed to be wondering who or what said those words…Apparently something struck inside Jerico's mind because he just lowered his head with his eyes widened.

"…..Reap…Shiro-Shinigami…." All at once the ground rose up around him covering him. When the earth moved, he was just like how I saw him in the dream…A reaper.

We all must've got the same idea because Mai raised her head up as if ready to soar, Hana got down in a pouncing position, and Leola jumped back into a crouching position. All at once they released:

"Growl, Shi-Koneko!"

"Chaimu, Gin KazeAuru!"

"Attack, Shiro-Shinobi!"

They all were covered by what seemed like mist..when it cleared up I saw each of them transformed.

Mai an owl like angel

Hana a boney tiger

And Leola a White Ninja

"My turn…Frenzy, Kuro-Same, Shiro-Same!" I exploded with energy..I felt like an animal. When I could see myself, I was covered in white armor like in the dream this time different. The armor was more, light, spiked. This time I had 2 Long White Blades covering my arms. We all charged at Aizen…but then things went black…

When I woke up, we were all bleeding in the hospital…Hana was in the worst condition..my little sister…I don't even remember what happen, but I do know I couldn't protect her, my life felt like stone…


	2. Chapter 1

The Horrible Harribels  
Rewrite by Amaterasu Ai  
Originally written by Axel Harribel

~A~ Chapter 1: The Dream

I am dreaming…

I see my sister falling after getting slashed…

The man who did it…he's looking over at me…

I don't know why, but I feel angry, but calm at the same time…

I feel the power in my body rising, I feel the urge to fight…

I drift deeper into the dream…

~A~

"TIAAAA!" My sister and I shout as our older sister falls lifelessly to the ground. Jerico glares up at Aizen, anger written on his face.

"Aizen…he has betrayed us. He betrayed his creations, using us as mere pawns."

Mai nodded, "He's going to pay for this. This won't go un-avenged."

I nodded in agreement, "Damn straight!"

We all look up as our reiatsu begins to rise. "Chase, Kurosame!" My blade turned into two claw-like weapons as Mai jumped up, pulling out her zanpaktou and releasing it.

"Chaimu, Gin-KazeAuru!" she shouted as she threw her zanpaktou into the air. Her reiatsu engulfed her. When she reappeared, she had white wings and new armor. The bone like top showed off her stomach, the skirt was thin, like Tia's, but there was a light blue cloth over it. She had longer hair that almost reached her knee high boots and there were hollow remaints on her upper arms, a gash on her right arm.

Kiatcero stepped up next and pointed his zanpaktou down. "Reap…Shiro-Shinigami…" The reiatsu changed his uniform into a flowing robe with a hood as his zanpaktou changed to a scythe.

My little sister, Hana, held her blade sideways. "Growl! SHI KONEKO!" She yelled as the reiatsu engulfed her. When it cleared up, she had hollow remaints covering her shoulders, all the way down to her stomach. The cat ears on her head had grown until it became a helmet for her. White fur had covered her hands and wrist; she showed her claws as she angrily glared up at Aizen.

"Attack, Shiro-Shinobi!" Her hollow remaints now covered the lower half of her face and created armor for her. It stopped by a little above her knees. Her zanpaktou transformed into two kunais. She kicked the ground lightly with her knee high boots as she glared up at Aizen.

"Aizen! You'll pay for betraying us like this!" I shouted at him as I stepped forward.

"Betray you?" He looks down at us, his emotions unreadable. "You are betraying me. Your sister was simply no longer useful." He closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking down on us. "You say I will pay, but before you know it…you will all die."

I leaped up at him. "That's it! DIE!" I charged and stabbed him. He stood there without moving. I heard a gasp from below.

"AXEL-NII!"

An illusion. I realized it, but it was too late. I turned around just as Aizen appeared and slashed my shoulder. I dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Just as useless as your sister."

"How…?"

Jerico stood up from his previous spot on the ground. "My turn…" In a flash, he disappeared and reappeared above Aizen and slashed him one hundred times.

"Tsk, your blade can never touch me." The bloody second illusion disappeared and Aizen didn't even show himself as he slashed Jerico across his back.

The scythe wielder fell to his knee as he struggled to get back up.

"Kiatcero-kun!" I saw Leola jump up, ready to help him when the final blow was delivered. It must have happened in slow motion to Leola as the blade was pierced through Kiatcero's chest. He glanced at the zanpaktou that was sticking out of his front.

"K…Kiatcero-kun!" Leola cried as she sonido'ed up. She threw a kunai at Aizen, but he pulled his zanpaktou out of Kiatcero, who was still alive.

"The last of the Granz. How tragic." She turned just in time to see the kunai be deflected and Aizen's zanpaktou stabbing her through the stomach.

Kiatcero smiled sadly down at us. "G-gomen…minna-san…" He started to fall to the ground as Leola turned around. She reached for his hand, but was stopped when Aizen pieced her heart.

"No…" I looked over to see Mai looking up in horror as all her fraccion were killed off.

Leola finally fell to the ground, already dead.

"I'm…I'm not letting it end this way!" yelled Mai as she charged at Aizen as fast as her body would let her.

"Oh? I thought you were loyal to me." He smirked as she formed a feather blade.

"Why would I be loyal to some trash like you?" she asked, trying to stay calm as she sent the feather blade at him.

Aizen disappeared, the feather blade disappearing once it hit a building below.

"Sayonara…" Mai's eyes widened as she turned around, forming her zanpaktou as a last resort. Aizen slashed her, forcing her to drop her zanpaktou.

"…Mai Cifer…" He stabbed her through the chest.

"It…it can't end this way…"

I looked up in horror as she started falling. Gathering my strength, I stood before jumping up to catch her. When I did catch her, she was breathing heavily as she looked up at me with a sad smile.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she took one last breath. Her eyes were starting to close. "You'll have to…beat him… without me…" She died as tears clouded my vision.

"Mai…Leola…Kiatcero…I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you…" Hana stood a few yards away, looking at me sadly. She glanced up at Aizen before looking back at me.

"Don't worry, Axel-nii…" Hana grinned at me before jumping up at Aizen. "I'll avenge them!"

I watched in horror as she charged at Aizen. She didn't even get a chance to injure him before he stabbed her.

"Hana…" She fell to the ground after smiling sadly in my direction.

Sonido'ing to the ground, I gently set Mai down before jumping back up, standing face to face with Aizen.

My reiatsu raised until it was stronger then Tia's. I roared as the power surged through my body.

"It seems that the last Harribel has a secret."

"CHASE! SHIRO KUROSAME!" Hollow armor encased my body as my zanpaktou grew larger around my arm.

"You had another form?" Aizen turned, "I hope you can do better then you sisters."

I didn't give him a chance to say anything else as I charged at him and knocked him out of the sky. He crashed into a building as I sonido'ed down to him and stabbed him.

"I haven't met anyone who could knock me down. Hm, looks like you got lucky." Aizen smirked as I glared at him.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." I slashed him before he disappeared.

"Well, I think it's about time we end this." I felt his zanpaktou pierce me before I even realized he was behind me.

"No…" I collapsed to the ground as I died…

~A~

I bolted up in my bed and saw that I was in my room. Sighing with relief, I lay back down and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Axel-nii!" Hana's voice called out from the kitchen. "Wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

I groaned as I sat up. "Ugh…okay, Hana! Coming!" I yelled as I headed toward the kitchen.

Strangely, I still remembered my dream as if it really happened. I remembered every detail, from the tears to the blood to the death…

My name is Axel Harribel.

I'm fourteen years old and I just started high school. Every night since last week, I've been having weird dreams about being killed by a man named Aizen. He killed all of my friends, my sisters, and even me. He killed all of us without even caring. He killed Hana, Tia, Jerico, Leola, Mai, and me as if we weren't important; as if our life didn't matter at all. Every time I wake up, I'm angry and I feel like I need to get revenge.

Every night for the last week, I've been having this dream, but honestly…I'm getting sick of the death.


	3. Chapter 3

DHH CHAPTER 3!

Sorry I'm so late on updates guuuuys,but im back!

Chapter 3: Injuries

I kept looking at my sisters, Tia crying, Hana seriously injured. I felt so weak, I maybe the middle child but I have to protect them. "T-Tia…please stop crying.." I said to her. "Why should I Axel?" She yelled back. "Both of my siblings are in the hospital!" She started to cry harder. I looked over at Mai, Ulquiorra was sitting next to her reading, and some light blue haired guy was crying beside her bed, what a drama queen. Leola was asleep, Syazel Apporo was competing with his and Leola's older brother Yllforte to see who could keep her more comfortable, Jerico was staring at Leola, poor guy, he must feel the same way I do about my sisters. Hana was lying next to me, she must've came over when I wasn't paying attention, she was sleeping too. "Tia…you need to get some rest, you've been crying non-stop." I said to her. She looked up at me trying to stop her tears. "Y-Yeah you're right…" She got up and lied down in Hana's bed, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

The doctor came in, he had purple hair, and a just plain creepy face. (AN: Its Mayuri Kurotsuchi without his black and white make up.) He began to speak, "Visiting hours are over, all non-family needs to leave." The Light Blue Haired Drama Queen stood up. "I'm not leaving Mai's side, I'm her future husband!" I almost had a stroke after hearing that, so I spoke up. "YOU'RE HER WHAT?" I got up and walked over in front of him. "You cannot be her future husband." He pushed me down onto Mai's bed and I looked at her, her eyes said 'don't' but I got up and pushed him. "You wanna go punk?" he said. My breath felt icy, "Anytime, anywhere." I glared at him, I don't know why but I said, "Cats may eat fish, but sharks eat cats." After hearing that he backed down and left. "I thought s-" I was cut off by the dizziness, and fell on Mai's bed lying right next to her, "I c-cant move…" I said feeling multitudes of pain, when I realized I was right next to Mai, I blushed hard. "Axel are you ok?" she asked and put her hand on my forhead, she mustve been checking my temperature. I couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Cough, I feel really sick Mai…I don't think I can move…" Unfortunately Ulquiorra ruined the moment by picking me up and lying me back next to Hana, she was wide awake now. "Uh…hey Hana." I said to her. "A-Axel-nii?" she asked. "Where are we?" I rubbed her head. "Hospital."

SEMI-CLIFF HANGER!

MUWHAHAHAHA

BYE GUYS!


	4. Chapter X Part 1

The Horrible Harribel's  
Chapter X, Part 1. 

OoC: Long time no see guys..heh, it's been quite a while hasn't it…? Well long story short, I've been slacking but coming up with billions of ideas in my head, so I decided I'm going to slightly cut down on some of the plot. Anyways, let's just get right into it.

I waited for Leola to wake up before we began to discuss our plan, "Alright guys," I said looking around the room directly at Ulquiorra, Tia, Syazel, and Yllforde, "It's time you got to explaining everything, I don't know for sure, but something tells me you know what really happened…"  
They all looked at each other and nodded and Tia spoke up, "We don't know how, we don't why, but we've been put in a parallel world to ours, I don't know who did it, but Aizen seems to know something about it, he doesn't seem to have any true dominion in this place, but he still is very powerful, as I'm sure you've noticed by now." "So what do we do? Wait for him to just kill us?" I said, slightly irritated, "I for one am not going to stand for it, no, I'm going to fight." I stood up and pulled all the bandages off of me, "I've got enough fight into me to take down a whole army!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and then Jerico stood up and looked at me and said in his quiet voice, "I'll fight too.." Mai and Leola stood up to and nodded at me, Hana climbed onto my back and smiled, "Then we're all in agreement" She said somewhat happily. I looked at our superiors, "Will you help us?" I asked and they all nodded simultaneously. "Then we need to do three things. First, find out how to tap into our powers, second, become strong enough to defeat Aizen, third, gather allies to help us defeat him and whoever is assisting him." Syazel seemed to glow a bit, "Leave the first task to me," He said, "I've got just the thing." He reached into his jacket and pulled out some black discs and handed one to each of us. "These are Hollow Badges, when you put them where your hollow hole is supposed to be, you'll be transformed back into your true bodies, give it a try." We all looked a bit unsure, but we didn't have many options. I took a deep breath and put it right under my rib cage and felt something inside my body…awaken. Over my mouth my mask reformed and my clothes began to grow around my skin forming into my old outfit. I held my hands out and my zanpakutou appeared in each one, "Kuro, Shiro, welcome back." I said, feeling reborn. "That's another thing," Syazel said, "Why are your releases in Japanese and not Spanish?" We all looked at each other and shrugged, "We don't know." I said, "They just are." "Try in Spanish." I put Hana down and stepped away from them and began to focus, "Frenesí—" Before I could even say anything else, my body began to feel energized and my Zanpakutou glowed, I hadn't even activated my ressureccion and I was feeling all powerful. I returned to my human body and looked at everyone, "Our Japanese releases are holding us back…" "I thought so," Syazel said as if he already knew that. "Next task, training." Ulquiorra spoke up, "I shall train Mai…and Jerico." Jerico looked surprised, "Why me…?" He asked. "Because your power match mine a bit more than you'd think." "Syazel and I will train Leola." Yllforde said. I looked at my little sister, "Hana I want you to train with…ugh…Grimmjow, his style matches yours best." She nodded and hugged me, "I promise I'll be strong big brother." I had to hold back the tears. "You'll make me proud Hana…" I said and looked at Tia, "Sis…I want you to go and gather allies in the Arrancar ranks, we can't afford to have to fight them too." She spoke up, "No, I have to train you." "No you don't" I said back, "I can train myself, help Grimmjow train Hana, she needs you more than I do." Mai finally spoke, "What about you then? Where will you go? How do you plan on getting stronger? You plan on just walking away from us…?" I looked at her, "No I'm going to gather all sorts of allies, and I plan to become stronger by training against all types of people." "Why?" She said, "So you can come and play hero?" I looked at her and smiled, "So I can protect you guys. We need to get some rest, you guys can go home, we'll be safe here." They all had a bit of worry in their eyes but eventually left. I looked at my little group of friends, they meant the world to me, and I'd do whatever it took to have them stay by my side forever. Once they all fell asleep, I got up and walked around the hospital and saw our doctor, he looked kind of annoyed. "You shouldn't be out of bed," he said, "Arrancar or not, you aren't well." "H-how do you know…?" "I'm a Shinigami, boy. I know exactly what you are, and to put it simply, I will help you, Squad 12 is at your disposal, so do not screw up." I studdered a bit, "A shinigami, wants to help me, an arrancar? Why?" "Because we are all affected by what is going on in this strange world, we just want out." He said. "I see, I guess then I should see if I can get the other squads to assist me." I responded "Indeed you should, but I also recommend getting help from the Vizards, and Ichigo Kurosaki's little group." "Thank you sir." I said and bowed walking back to my room. I stepped in to find them all still sleeping. I walked over to Hana and looked at her, "Be strong little sister, I know you can tap into your true potential, I know you can do great things, I love you and make sure you keep Tia safe." I walked over in between Leola's and Jerico's beds, "I wish you two would go ahead and confess to each other, guess I can't exactly talk either, heh, Jerico I'm counting on you to protect them while I'm gone, Leola make sure Jerico doesn't stress himself out." I walked over to Mai's bed and stared at her for a moment. "Please be safe Mai, I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I'm too damn stubborn to speak up…I-I..I know we'll see each other again, and I'll be strong enough to protect you, and Hana, and Jerico, and Leola, I swear it." I leaned down a little and kissed her, and opened a window. "Goodbye guys, until we meet again." I activated my badge and jumped out, opening a Garganta under me, I didn't know where I just thought somewhere where I can find my allies and closed my eyes, hoping for the best.

Phewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, long chappy. Hope you guys like it, Review and such. Until we meet at the next chapter: The Horrible Harribel's, chapter X, Part 2.


End file.
